Interrogate the Ksaravi
Objective *What Does Professor Nimoh Know? *Interrogate Ksaravi Joji *Interrogate Ksaravi Hoth *Interrogate Ksaravi Limok *Interrogate Ksaravi Nakit Enter the Wayfarer's Embassy behind Aspelta. Talk to Professor Nimoh about why the Ksaravi were taken into custody. Interrogate the Ksaravi about their activities in Khal. Return to Aspelta with your findings. Locations *Ksaravi to be Interrogated *Aspelta Kamidalta Items *Aspalta's Interrogation Knife Rewards *Pouch of Clay Powder x 2 *Well-Formed Citrine x 2 *Inspiring Gloves Starting Dialogue "Frequently, you will find yourself needing to engage with many individuals to gather information about one subject. You need to learn how train your tactics to each individual." "The Professors have a number of suspicious Ksaravi penned in the bottom level of the Wayfarer Embassy behind me. They have no idea how to properly interrogate. Go show them how it's done." "Take this. It'll help you make your points." Additional Dialogue Nimoh, Why are These Ksaravi Here? *Professor Nimoh "Professor Nimoh," you say. "Good day to you." "Why hello ," says Nimoh with a tip of the head. "Are you the one Aspelta said he would send?" "Yes," you say. "I'm here to interrogate the prisoners." "Ah," says Nimoh. "Good! I certainly cannot convince them to talk..." "Well," you say. "what s it that they were brought in for?" "We found them lurking near the byway," explains Nimoh. "They have been seen there on numerous occacions, as well as the Khal's other shadows." "And that's all they were doing?" you ask. "Lurking?" "Yes," says Nimoh. "I mean, we believe they may somehow be connected to the Ksaravi that have been making raids on the caravans lately. They do, after all, look exactly like them." "But," says Nimoh, "what it is exactly they they are doing for their fellows, we are not certain." "Hmm," you say. "Well, this gives me something to start with. Anything else to add?" "No," says Nimoh with an exasperated sigh. "I couldn't get anything more out of them." "But then," he adds, "i'm a bit soft hearted...maybe you'll be able to be sterner than I." "Is there no other professor better suited to to the job?" you ask. "Well," says Nimoh. "No... That's not really our...specialty" "Well," you say, "It's easy to see what the problem is here. Not to worry, Nimoh, "ill take care of it." Interrogate the Ksaravi *Ksaravi Joji You say, "So, you are a member of the Ksaravi tribe?" Ksaravi Joji looks at you and snarls. "Would you like to explain to me what you were doing in Khal?" you ask. "Doing what every citizen does," spts the Ksaravi, "my own business." "And what business was that?" you ask. "My own," repeats the Ksaravi, glaring at you. "Tell me," you say, "what your business was." "Pastries," sneers the Ksaravi. "I was buying pastries." "Pastries?" you ask. "Do you think I'm a fool?" "You and your kind were seen lurking around," you say, "stealing through shadows. It doesn't sound like you were 'purchasing pastries.'" The Ksaravi glowers. "Maybe if your kind were not so cruel to ours," Ksaravi Joji says, "we wouldn't need to lurk to buy our pastries." "Maybe if your kind would stop attacking and pillaging our caravans," you say, "we wouldn't have to police your behavior." The Ksaravi spits. "you know nothing. I'll not speak to you any longer." No amount of threats can get the Ksaravi to speak any more. Interrogate the Ksaravi *Ksaravi Hoth "Listen up," you say harshly. "you're going to tell me exactly what you and your fellows were doing lurking around in Khal." The Ksaravi eyes you and then bares his teeth. "Do not make me angry," you warn. "This will not be nearly so pleasant if I get angry." "Burn in the desert sun," says the Ksaravi dismissively. "You don't scare me." "The last man practically got down on his knees to beg us for information," says the Ksaravi. "When should I expect you to do the same?" "Professor Nimoh," you say, "is too soft hearted to make a competent interrogator. I, on the other hand, do not have that gault. Now tell me what I want to know." "Or what?" sneers the Ksaravi. "Or I'll begin by cutting segments from your tail," you say. "one by one for every question you do not answer." "You wouldn't..." says the Ksaravi warily. "No!" says the Ksarvai. "Please, don't!" "Well, then" you say, "tell me what I want to know." "We..." says the Ksaravi. "We're all sent out with different orders. I was just watching the people of the city." "For what?" you ask. "For anything," says Ksaravi Hoth. "For any information that might help us..." "Is that really all?" you ask. "Yes, yes!" says the Ksaravi, shaking. "I'm sure someone else can tell you more, but not I! Not I!" Interrogate the Ksaravi *Ksaravi Limok "Well, now," you say, "I need you to tell me what it was you were doing sneaking around Khal?" "Bird watching," says the Ksaravi snidely. "Bird watching," yo usay. "Hmm..." You glare straight at the Ksaravi. "I doubt that." The Ksaravi shrugs. "Believe what you want, mate," he says. "You were seen trailing behind a Qaliathari man," you say. "Why?" "Liked his turban," quips the Ksaravi. "Oh," you say, "so you were examining his head? Possibly thiking about how you might slit his throat?" The Ksaravi snarls. "No," he says. "Nothing like that at all." "Why were you really following him then?" you ask. You pull out the knife and run your finger down the blade. The Ksaravi eyes it nervously. "He's a caravan leader," he says. "I was ordered to track his movements." "Why?" you ask. "Were you planning on attacking his caravan?" The Ksaravi shakes his head. "Not me," he says, "that's not what I do. I watch." "But others?" you ask. "Others of your kind are?" The Ksaravi nods guiltily. "Yes," he says, "Yes, others are going to ransack his caravan tomorrow." Interrogate the Ksaravi *Ksaravi Nakit "Well now," you say to the Ksaravi. "I'm going to get straight to the point. I've talked to the rest of your companions, and all I need to know now is: why?" "Why are you suddenly attacking so many caravans?" you ask. "I'm not," says the Ksaravi, glowering. "I know, I know," you say. "All of you are information gatherer's, but why are your people attacking our caravans?" "Because we were given permission," says the Ksaravi with a glow to his eye. "What do you mean by 'permission'?" "We have the permission from your authority" he gloats. "to attack as we will. And none of your guard will do anything about it." "Which authority?" you ask. "The Vizier?" The Ksaravi shakes his head. "No," he says, eyeing you. "The Port Authority. Do I know more about who really runs your city than you do?" "Why would the Port Authority allow you to ravage our trade lines?" "Think about it, human," says the Ksaravi, eyeing you. "Do you think it favors the 'Port' Authority for goods to be sent over land?" "So you're saying the Port Authority is trying to strong arm everyone into trading by sea?" you ask. "Because they can tax goods that go through the port..." The Ksaravi shrugs. "Maybe," he says. "But what do I know? I'm just a dumb beast." Concluding Dialogue "Hmm," says Aspelta. "This is all very interesting." "I've suspected the Port Authority has had something to do with the attacks. After all, their guards are never there to do anything about them, and the Port Authority do not hire complete louts." "There are any number of people who would pay nicely for this information. Here, consider these gems an advance cut." Detailed Information The Tradewind Tavern is to the west. The entrance is the last one before the north wall. Professor Nimoh *location: Khal * :1 *0 Clergy Badgering overture.JPG Blanket accusation.JPG Ksaravi Joji *location: Khal * :1 *0 Outsider Badgering overture.JPG Firm remark.JPG Ksaravi Hoth *location: Khal * :1 *0 Outsider Badgering overture.JPG Firm remark.JPG Ksaravi Limok *location: Khal * :1 *0 Outsider Badgering overture.JPG Firm remark.JPG Ksaravi Nakit *location: Khal * :1 *0 Outsider Badgering overture.JPG Firm remark.JPG